escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sistemas mediáticos comparados: tres modelos de relación entre los medios de comunicación y la política
=PR2 GRUPO 2= = Comparación de sistemas de comunicación: Tres modelos de medios de comunicación y de la política = Comparación de sistemas de medios de comunicación : Tres modelos de medios de comunicación y de la política (2004), de Daniel C. Hallin y Paolo Mancini, es un estudio pionero en el campo de la investigación internacional del sistema de medios de comunicación comparativo. El estudio compara los sistemas de medios de comunicación de 18 democracias occidentales, incluyendo nueve países del norte de Europa (Austria, Bélgica, Dinamarca, Finlandia, Alemania, Países Bajos, Noruega, Suecia y Suiza), cinco países del sur de Europa (Francia, Grecia, Italia, Portugal y España) y cuatro países del Atlántico (Canadá, Gran Bretaña, Irlanda y los Estados Unidos de América). El marco conceptual desarrollado en este estudio resultó ser una contribuciónQuotes for illustration: „This work, which is being acknowledged as a central text in an emerging subfield.” (Jones, 2008, p. 128) “Comparing Media Systems is, indeed, a path-breaking volume that will serve as a model for today’s comparative communication analyses.” (Graber, 2006, p. 935) “What is not open to speculation is the significance of this work. Hallin and Mancini’s pio-neering effort will define comparative media research for years to come.” (Patterson, 2007, p. 331) “A major recent contribution to the comparative research tradition “ (Hardy, 2008, p. 17) importante para el campo de la investigación de los sistemas de medios comparativos, ya que proporciona un enfoque sistemático y aplicable para analizar las diferencias y similitudes de las relaciones entre los medios de comunicación y la política. Desde la publicación del libro de Hallin y Mancini en 2004, ha habido una vívida discusión académica (los acontecimientos recientes), en particular en lo que respecta a la adecuación de su marco sugerido para entender las variaciones entre los diferentes sistemas de todo el mundo, que se encuentra dentro de diferentes contextos culturales, sociales, y / o contextos políticos. Como consecuencia, se puede afirmar una desarrollada progresión en el campo de la investigación de sistemas de comunicación comparativa. Contextualization Investigación de los sistemas de comunicación comparativa El campo de la investigación de sistemas de comunicación comparativa tiene una larga tradición que se remonta al estudio Four Theories of the Press por Siebert, Peterson y Schramm desde 1956. Este libro fue el origen del debate académico sobre la comparación y la clasificación de los sistemas de comunicacióncf. Hardy (2008), p. 11., mientras era sesgadocf. Hardy (2008), p. xv. normativamente y fuertemente influenciado por las ideologías de la época de la Guerra FríaSiebert and his colleagues developed a normative classification of four ideal media systems: the libertarian, the social responsible, the Soviet Communist, and the authoritarian model. Consequently, the author’s typology referred to the then ideological segmentation of the world: a liberal democratic free world in the “West” (labeled the First World), a soviet-communist sphere (labeled the Second World), and authoritarian states (labeled the Third World) (cf. Hardy, 2008, p. 11).. A pesar de este enfoque ha sido a menudo criticadocf. Patterson (2007), p. 329 (por ejemplo, debido a su etnocentrismo, su estructura inconsistente, tipologías cuestionables, o su escasa base empírica del análisiscf. Hardy (2008), p. 12-13.), fue un punto de partida para el seguimiento de las teoríascf. Jackubowicz (2010), p. 2. As Hardy (2008) and Jakubowicz (2010) point out, there were additional and modifying developments of the original typologies (e.g. by Denis McQuail (1987), Raymond Williams (1968), or Robert G. Picard (1985)) and alternative schemas as well, which moved further away from the original typologies (e.g. J. Herbert Altschull (1984)).de los medios normativos y el desarrollo del campo. La investigación de sistemas de comunicación comparativa ha sido objeto de varios cambios desde su creación cf. Jakubowicz (2010), p. 1.. El número de categorías para describir los sistemas de medios de comunicación creció y consiguió enfoques más complejos. Otra tendencia es que el factor de los investigadores en los sistemas políticos fue más intenso para explicar y comparar los sistemas de medios de comunicación. Un desarrollo más fundamental es el cambio de la normativa a los enfoques de base empírica. Todavía hay problemas de estudios de medios de comunicación comparativos de varios países que deben ser enfrentados. La validez del procedimiento de muestreo del país es un problema, al lado de la definición adecuada del alcance de la comparación para satisfacer las características nacionales específicas de los casos, y la definición de indicadores adecuados como base para la comparacióncf. Sparks (2006), p. 24..Además, los modelos desarrollados son todavía relativamente estáticos, pues no son capaces de describir adecuadamente los cambios y los medios de comunicación en línea se han descuidado en gran medida, aunque su importancia ha ido en aumento desde finales de 1990.cf. Jakubowicz (2010), p. 1. Sin embargo, los estudios de sistemas de medios de comunicación comparativos son un instrumento importante para los fenómenos de comunicación contemporáneos en estudio. El diseño comparativo es un puente entre los estudios tradicionales y los nación-centrados en los sistemas de medios de comunicación y los nuevos medios de comunicación, así como las perspectivascf. Hardy (2008), p. 21. de la globalización. Jakubowicz señala que los análisis del sistema de medios de comunicación comparativa son vistos contemporáneamente como el enfoque clave para entender los procesos de globalización de los medios de comunicación.cf. Jakubowicz (2010), p. 1. Clasificación sistemática del enfoque La investigación de la comparación de los sistemas de comunicación es un posible enfoque para estudiar los procesos de comunicación transnacionales y el cruce de fronteras en todo el mundo. Una sistematización muy útil y heurística del amplio campo de la comunicación transnacional y el cruce de fronteras proviene de Wessler y Brüggemann (2012) cf. Wessler & Brüggemann (2012, in press). (véase también Las dimensiones de análisis). De acuerdo con esta heurística, el enfoque de Hallin y Mancini puede ser identificado y localizado como una combinación específica de los componentes a lo largo de estas tres dimensiones de análisis. Su perspectiva de análisis se centra en la comparación de los sistemas de medios de comunicación dentro de las democracias occidentales. Por consiguiente, su nivel de análisis se centra en los sistemas de medios de comunicación en el contexto de los estados nacionales. Su objetivo principal es la relación medios-política, principalmente a nivel de las estructuras; pero además de eso, consideran todos los objetos de análisis para obtener una abarcadora comprensión de estas relaciones. Objectives Hallin and Mancini’s framework Dimensiones: contexto político Como siguiente paso, Hallin y Mancini identificaron otras cinco dimensiones esenciales a la hora de evaluar los contextos políticos de los medios de comunicación. Hallin y Mancini tomaron conceptos relevantes de la literatura sobre la política comparada y la sociología política a fin de comprender mejor las influencias polítcas sobre el desarrollo de los medios de comunicación. Las dimensiones resultantes se presentan como dicotomías, pero simplemente son polos diferentes de un conjunto. La primera dimensión es la del papel del estado.cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 49-50. La distinción entre las democracias liberales y las democracias del estado de bienestar conceptualiza esta dimensión. La principal diferencia entre estas dos categorías es la intervención económica del Estado (p.ej. financiación contra mercado libre). Esta diferencia toma forma en la relativa importancia de la empresa privada o de la institución social dentro del sistema político en cuestión. Otra dimensión dicotómica importante está etiquetada como democracia de consenso contra democracia mayoritaria.cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 50-53. Los sistemas de democracia mayoritaria contienen dos partidos políticos dominantes, y debido al sistema de votación de la mayoría simple, el partido político vencedor realmente concentra su poder político de modo que haya una distinción clara entre el gobierno y la oposición. Además, el Consejo de Ministros influencia predominantemente los procesos de decisiones políticas. Por el contrario, el modelo de decisión por consenso comprende un sistema multipartidista que está basado en el principio de alternancia en el poder según la representació proporcional de modo que el compromiso y la cooperación entre las fuerzas contrarias sean centrales. Además, existe una clara separación entre el poder legislativo y el poder ejecutivo. La tercera dimensión supone la distinción entre pluralismo individual y pluralismo organizado''cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 53-55. resp. ''liberalismo y corporativismo. El pluralismo individual se define como la organización de la representación política "en términos de la relación entre las instituciones del gobierno y los ciudadanos, junto a una multiplicidad de ‘intereses especiales’”.Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 53. Por otro lado, la fijación en los grupos sociales organizados es más importante dentro de los sistemas de pluralismo estructurado. Por lo consiguiente, el corporativismo incluye la "integración formal de los grupos sociales al proceso político".Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 53. Hallin y Mancini identificaron la distinción entre la autoridad racional-legal y el clientelismo político''cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 55-59. como otra dimensión crucial. Siguiendo a Max Weber, Hallin y Mancini usaron el término "autoridad racional-legal" en su sentido de forma de gobernanza cuya influencia principal se mantiene a través de un reglamento formal y universal, es decir, un aparato administrativo independiente y autónomo no afectado por intereses políticos y económicos o lobbismo. Este aparato es la institución principal de un eficiente sistema racional-legal. En cambio, la orientación sobre los intereses comunes es mucho más débil dentro de los sistemas de clientelismo debido a que los intereses individuales y las relaciones privadas son las fuerzas principales que mantienen la organización social. Por consiguiente "los patrones son los que controlan el acceso a los recursos sociales distribuidos a los clientes a cambio de deferencia y distintas formas de apoyo”.Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 58. La última dimensión está conceptualizada por las distinciones entre ''el pluralismo moderado y el pluralismo polarizado.cf. Hallin & Mancini (2004), p. 59-61. Las características principales del pluralismo polarizado son el poco consenso, la cuestionable legitimidad de las organizaciones políticas o de los sistemas políticos, y las profundas divisiones dentro del panorama político. Un indicador importante es la existencia de los partidos y facciones antisistema. En comparación con el pluralismo polarizado, el pluralismo moderado está caracterizado principalmente por tendencias más fuertes hacia el centro, menores diferencias ideológicas entre los partidos políticos, mayor aceptación de los sistemas políticos, y mejores oportunidades de lograr un consenso durante controversias políticas. Los tres modelos de relación entre los medios de comunicación y la política Mediante el uso dimensiones anteriormente mencionadas, Hallin y Mancini dedujeron y conceptualizaron tres modelos ideales de relaciones entre los medios de comunicación y la política (‘ideal’ según Max Weber). Hallin y Mancini pudieron identificar patrones específicos por regiones geográficas que fueron cruciales para el etiquetado de los modelos individuales: Los tres modelos: Características del Sistema de los Medios de Comunicacióncf. Table 4.1 Los tres modelos: Características del Sistema de los Medios de Comunicación (Hallin & Mancini, 2004, p. 67). The Three Models: Political System Characteristicscf. Table 4.2 The Three Models: Political System Characteristics (Hallin & Mancini, 2004, p. 68). Restrictions The convergence-thesis Recent developments (Beyond the Western world) Véase también * Paralelismo político * Política comparada * Sociología política * Procesos de transformación (sistemas de comunicación) * Comunicación transfronteriza mediada Footnotes References Enlaces externos Comunicación política en las nuevas democracias: Relaciones entre el gobierno y los medios de comunicación en transición (en inglés) MediaAcT es un proyecto de investigación comparativa sobre los sistemas de rendición de cuentas de los medios de comunicación en los estados miembros de la UE (en inglés) El Media Research Hub es un recurso para los investigadores, activistas y profesionales que trabajan para una esfera pública más democrática y participativa (en inglés) Perfil de Paolo Mancini en la página web de la Universidad de Perugia (en italiano) Perfil de Daniel C. Hallin en la página web del Departamento de Comunicación de UCSD(en inglés) Instrucciones #Ir a la página de tu texto original. Pinchar en edit (como si fueras a editar la página). #Abrir esta página en otra pestaña. Pinchar en edit (para editar la página). #Copiar los epígrafes (títulos de las secciones) de tu original y pegar en esta página (debajo de estas instrucciones). Traducir los títulos al español (en esta página). Mostrar previsualización de esta página y, si esta bien, guardar. #Dividir las secciones entre los miembros del grupo. #Cada miembro del grupo se encarga de traducir su sección EDITANDO LA SECCIÓN QUE LE HA CORRESPONDIDO (para ello pinchar en Editar JUNTO A LA SECCIÓN). OBSERVACIÓN: Hay que añadir enlaces internos y notas al pie y conviene traducir directamente en esta página de la wikipedia más que copiar y pegar de Word. Para ello, utilizar :Ayuda:C%C3%B3mo_se_edita_una_p%C3%A1gina. #Establecer un sistema de revisión de la página, de modo que todos los miembros del grupo puedan corregir todas las secciones de su traducción y se pueda homologar el estilo de la traducción. Para dejar comentarios de revisión, usar la página de discusión de esta.